


SVT Has Left The Chat

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Disappointment, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This fic is now abandoned and can be taken by anyone to use for their own :)





	1. I would give Chan my firstborn

**Author's Note:**

> Soon: okay but who are we gonna bring in  
> Seok: are we gonna ignore the fact that Seungkwan said y'all  
> Boo: I'm sorry but do y'all have a problem cuz if so speak the FUCK UP
> 
> Another chat fic.

Booseoksoon (3)  
Seok: am I the only one extremely bored rn  
Soon: honey you ain't the only one

Boo: y'all thinking what I'm thinking…  
Seok: GROUPCHAT  
Soon: GROUPCHAT  
Boo: GROUPCHAT  
Seok: 

Soon: okay but who are we gonna bring in  
Seok: are we gonna ignore the fact that Seungkwan said y'all  
Boo: I'm sorry but do y'all have a problem cuz if so speak the FUCK UP  
Soon: who's y'all?? It's literally only Seokmin  
Boo: that's what I thought  
Soon: anywhoodles whores I was thinking my baby Chan cuz I love and adore that child  
Seok: omggg yesss Chan can literally have my firstborn and I wouldn't say shit  
Soon:

Boo: weird but expected. I was thinking of also adding Minghao  
Soon: but then he'll bring Jun and we'll have to see them bring their kinky shit into this groupchat and do we really want that in front of baby Chan ???  
Seok: no, no we do not  
Boo: but they'll make things funnn they're always exposing 

Soon: can't deny that tea  
Seok: sigh, fine  
Soon: in that case we need to calm down the freak with a bit of awkward I'm thinking Wonwoo and Mingyu  
Boo: Lord give me the strength, if I have to watch them pine over each other, suicide might be the only option  
Seok: lmaooo so they're in. Who else?  
Boo: obvs Jeonghan. He'll beat our asses if we don't include him and Jisoo  
Soon: oh and Jihoon as well because I make choreos to his songs often and we're pretty good friends now  
Seok: didn't he threaten you with a restraining order???  
Soon: that's just how he shows affection  
Boo: moving on.  
Seok: moving on.  
Soon:

Boo: a Boo can’t forget his boo ofc I’m bringing Hansollll  
Seok: he’s the last person that your mentioned  
Boo: not last, we didn’t mention Seungcheol durrr  
Seok: second last  
Soon: OKAY WHO CARES LET’S JUST MAKE THE GC ALREADY  
Boo: please refrain from screaming in my face again  
Soon: …  
Seok: I’ll make it!!!  
Lee Seokmin has created a groupchat  
Lee Seokmin has added Boo Seungkwan, Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Chan, Xu Minghao, and 7 others

Lee Jihoon has left the chat  
Jeon Wonwoo has left the chat  
Wen Junhui has left the chat  
Choi Seungcheol has left the chat


	2. "siri, describe fucking disgusting"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namesss  
> Lee Seokmin - Thighsmile  
> Jeon Wonwoo - WonInnaMilly  
> Xu Minghao - Haoboutdat  
> Wen Junhui - Wenandwhere  
> Hong Jisoo - Jisauce  
> Boo Seungkwan - Booyouwhore  
> Chwe Hansol - Mountvernon  
> Lee Jihoon - Hoodat  
> Lee Chan - Chantheman  
> Kim Mingyu - Mingupingu  
> Yoon Jeonghan - Jeonghayyy  
> Kwon Soonyoung - Soonerthanlater  
> Choi Seungcheol - Seungasong

Hong Jisoo has added Lee Jihoon, and 4 others

Hong Jisoo: lemme get this straight, you guys really thought you were gonna escape

Lee Jihoon: yes

Jeon Wonwoo: yes

Wen Junhui: yes

Choi Seungcheol: yes

Xu Minghao: can we change our names up pls 

Chwe Hansol: yea this shit feels a bit too formal

Hong Jisoo: language!!! Jesus sees all

Hong Jisoo: lmaooooo jk fuck that church boy nonsense

Kim Mingyu: wow, the author really ain’t gonna make you a churchboy. I respect that

Lee Seokmin: what author???

Xu Minghao: exactly

Jeon Wonwoo: I’m leaving. Please don’t add me again.

Kim Mingyu: noooo stay

Jeon Wonwoo: welp, I guess I'm staying

Yoon Jeonghan: “siri, describe fucking disgusting”

Jeon Wonwoo: stick that definition right up your ass

Yoon Jeonghan: omg can I???

Lee Jihoon: I quit

Kwon Soonyoung: quit what

Lee Jihoon: life

Chwe Hansol: thats deep

Boo Seungkwan: I’m deeper

Wen Junhui: electric

Xu Minghao: ooohh here it comes

Wen Junhui: and I canNOT stress this enough

Jeon Wonwoo: finish them

Wen Junhui: chair

Choi Seungcheol: clap that was beautiful clap clap

Yoon Jeonghan: clap clap THAT’S MY BOY clap

Jeon Wonwoo: CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP GO BEST FRIEND THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND CLAP CLAP

Xu Minghao: clap clap clap that was truly phenomenal

Wen Junhui: thank you, thank you 

Lee Seokmin has changed their name to Thighsmile

Xu Minghao: so many questions, not enough energy to type them

Thighsmile: because I have magical thighs and an eye smile so I put them together 

Hong Jisoo: I approve

Hong Jisoo has changed their name to Jisauce

Xu Minghao: omggg I love it

Jisauce: thank you, thank you

Xu Minghao has changed their name to Haoboutdat

Wen Junhui: why

Haoboutdat: Cash. Me. Ousside. How. Bout. Dat. 

Wen Junhui has changed their name to Wenandwhere

Kim Mingyu: oh shitttt

Chwe Hansol: he bout to DO IT

Jisauce: nobody hold them back

Jeon Wonwoo has changed their name to WonInnaMilly

Kim Mingyu: is it possible to take back feelings????

WonInnaMilly: wait what???

Kim Mingyu: y’all hear sumn

Wenandwhere: it’s hard to breathe when you don’t want to

Thighsmile: that is truer than true

Lee Jihoon: truer ain’t a word

Kwon Soonyoung: and moths aren’t depressed butterflies

WonInnaMilly: … that’s because they’re not

Kwon Soonyoung: lmaoooo, are you dumb or are you dumb??? Everyone knows that moths are depressed butterflies, and that’s why they always go after the light

Yoon Jeonghan: so who gon tell him

Jisauce: let’s not

Choi Seungcheol: yea, it’s strangely innocent, I kinda don’t wanna ruin it

Kwon Soonyoung: ???

Kim Mingyu has changed their name to Mingupingu

WonInnaMilly: … I wanna take my feels back

Mingupingu: what???

WonInnaMilly: y’all hear sumn

Yoon Jeonghan has changed their name to Jeonghayyy

Jisauce: I love

Jeonghayyy: I do what I can for the community man

Choi Seungcheol: and the community appreciates it

Choi Seungcheol has changed their name to Seungasong

Boo Seungkwan has changed their name to Booyouwhore

Boo Seungkwan has changed Chwe Hansol’s name to Mountvernon

Mountvernon: cause im a mountain ;)

Booyouwhore: I was gonna say something cute like cause you make me feel sky high, but that works too

Mountvernon: nah I like yours better

Jisauce: I think we all like his better

Wenandwhere: wow, take a seat Victoria Justice

Haoboutdat: I think we’re ALL already sitting

Mingupingu: lmaoooo

Lee Jihoon has changed their name to Hoodat

WonInnaMilly: who dat who dat? I G G Y

Kwon Soonyoung: that was the only thing running through my mind

Hoodat: good

Kwon Soonyoung has changed their name to Soonerthanlater

Kwon Soonyoung has changed Lee Chan’s name to Chantheman

Chantheman: yayayayayay

Chantheman: thanks <3

Soonerthanlater: you are welcome, sweetie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a lot longer compared to the previous chapter. I have a lot of free time so far so my updates will be once or twice a week. Let me know if you guys think I should add text or not.   
> Leave comments!!!


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Just wondering if y'all wanted any type of actual writing and scenes in this fic or not.   
I'll drop a chapter tomorrow, and might do a double update over the weekend if I get my shit together or not.  
Thanks for actually looking at this!!! <3<3<3


	4. it ain't your fucking business g

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings and shit be exposeddd

Jisauce: Oops

Booyouwhore: I did it again

Thighsmile: I played with your hEART

Soonerthanlater: GOT LOST IN THE GAME

Jisauce: OOHH BABY idroppedjeonghanstoothbrushinthetoilet BABY, OOPS YOU THINK IM IN LOVE

Jeonghayyy: THAT IM SENT immagetyourbitchassyoubetterbeready FROM ABOOVVEEE

Jisauce: IM NOT pleaseforgivemeitwasanaccidentandiloveyou<3 THAT INNOCENT

WonInnaMilly: what was that?

Seungasong: don’t ask questions kid

WonInnaMilly: I’m a year younger than you ???

Seungasong: did I fucking stutter?

Mingupingu: … but you’re typing

Hoodat: I don’t understand what the problem is here

Haoboutdat: snatched

Wenandwhere: I really hate our names :/ can we change them?

Chantheman: why don’t you just change yours??

Wenandwhere: ugghhhh, I WOULD but we’re a unit, so if he doin this weird shit then so am I

WonInnaMilly: what

WonInnaMilly: the 

WonInnaMilly: fuck

WonInnaMilly: did

WonInnaMilly: I

WonInnaMilly: just

Mingupingu: awwee that’s so cute

WonInnaMilly: I don’t give 2 shits bout how fine you are, you interrupt me and that’s beef

Jeonghayyy: you just called him fine tho

Jeon Wonwoo has left the chat

Wen Junhui has added Jeon Wonwoo to the chat

Haoboutdat: let’s debrief 

Mountvernon: Mingyu cut Wonwoo off, homeboy got a lil bit triggered and slipped up about the wet dreams that he’s been having of him, tried to escape but was dragged back by his eyeliner and now they both gonna act like booboo da fools

Soonerthanlater: LMAOOOO WHERE WERE YOU HIDIGN

Hoodat: hidign

Wenandwhere: hingdi

Haoboutdat: hdginno

Seungasong: hdjioasdha

Jisauce: h%34fs

Mingupingu: lol

Soonerthanlater: you don’t get to talk

Mingupingu: :(

Jeon Wonwoo has changed their name to WonInnaMilly

WonInnaMilly: leaf him alone

Jeonghayyy: why so involved??

Soonerthanlater: yea, what’s it to you???

Jisauce: mind your fucking business dawg

WonInnaMilly: >:(((

Mingupingu: cmonnn guys let him be

Hoodat: why so defensive of him?

Haoboutdat: why can’t he speak for himself???

Wenandwhere: it ain’t your fucking business g

Chantheman: When two people try to help the other out during situations where they feel that the other isn’t safe, this is usually because of some type of intimate feelings that they hold towards each other. Especially with the interactions noticed and the sexual tension rising in this groupchat the possibility of romantic feelings cannot be ruled out. In this essay I will

Seungasong: the way that I love you

Hoodat: where’s the fucking essay chief

Jisauce: I’ve never been more proud

Wenandwhere: that was amazing sweetie

Haoboutdat: you did great hun

Mountvernon: well written and to the point 

WonInnaMilly: strong sentence structure

Thighsmile: DON’T LET HIM ESCAPE

Booyouwhore: why the fuck are you speaking about his literary masterpiece instead of your feelings

Mingupingu: listen guys, it ain’t like that at all

WonInnaMilly: we dated before and then broke up

Seungasong: damn, that’s rough

Hoodat: you can leave this chat if you guys want to

Mingupingu: No, it’s fine, I don’t think I’ll go anywhere. Wonwoo can leave though.

WonInnaMilly: Better yet, why don’t we all just block Mingyu instead?? Doesn’t that sound great???

Chantheman: um

Booyouwhore: I thought you guys were friends tho

WonInnaMilly: let me tell you what he fucking did. He comes up to me acting all sexy and shit asking me out on a date and I say yes cause a bitch is whipped

Mingupingu: I take him to a cute cat cafe in the afternoon bc he loves them and then later we go for a walk around the park

WonInnaMilly: the least you could do is not interrupt MY FUCKING STORY

Haoboutdat: that date sounded really cute. Can we do that Junnie???

Wenandwhere: already found the cafe

Soonerthanlater: this isn’t about you 

WonInnaMilly: moving on. I decide to surprise him the next week with a picnic and ask him to be my boyfriend which he agrees to

Mingupingu: this all happened 2 weeks ago and the boyfriend thing was 3 days ago

Jisauce: what happened in between then and now tho???

Mingupingu: nothing, it was a joke and we’re dating now

Hoodat: oh my fucking goodness

Thighsmile: did they really just???

Soonerthanlater: I think they fucking did

WonInnaMilly: … I was supposed to say it

Jeonghayyy: awww sweetie

Mingupingu: IM SO SORRY BABE I JUST GOT CARRIED AWAY I DIDNT MEAN TO PLEASE DONT POUT RIGHT NOW

Mountvernon: pout?

Chantheman: they must be together right now

WonInnaMilly: I just got ice cream and now I’m getting cuddles. Fuck. All. Of. You. Except. For. Chan. And. Jihoon.

Booyouwhore: read my name

WonInnaMilly: I’m a whore for one (1) man only

Mingupingu: my heart :)))

Haoboutdat: IM FUCKING SCREAMING JUNNIE AND I DONT GO TO PARKS BC OF MY ALLERGIES SO HE PUT UP FAKE VINE, FLOWERS, AND FAIRY LIGHTS IN HIS ROOM WITH A PICNIC

 

Haoboutdat: CAN YOU HEAR MY HEART BEATING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tiniest bit longer, but I want it to be even longer stills  
> next chapter soon!!!


	5. Jihoon is saying good things about us, don’t question a blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Junhao feels are really going all out today.  
> It's a straight continuation from the last chapter with no time skip.

The orange-tinted fairy lights were making Junhui’s eyes shine even more than they always did, that combined with it making his black hair almost glow a deep red and highlighting his strong facial structure left Minghao breathless. “What are you sta-” Junhui started, but was cut off by Minghao whispering, “Thank you.” 

 

The older of the two tilted his head with the beginning of a smile coming onto his lip, “I didn’t do anything that you need to thank me for, I know everyone thinks that we’re, like, weirdly sexual or whatever, but I do want to do all the cheesy stuff that you secretly love if that’s what makes you happy.” Minghao couldn’t even form a sentence and while he was thinking of what to say next, he felt his eyes start to water. 

 

He quickly lifted his hands to wipe off his tears, but before he could, Junhui had grabbed them and was pulling him so that he was sitting on his lap with his head resting against his neck, “It’s okay if you feel like crying, sometimes it’s good to let it all out.” 

 

The younger just started crying even more at this point - “But what if I don’t want you to see me this weak?” 

The taller started rubbing slow circles on his back to help calm him down as he quietly said, “Then that would make me cry if I thought that you weren’t willing to show me yourself at your lowest point, the same way I’ll show you myself at my lowest point.” The elder could feel Minghao nodding his head as he sniffled. 'Cute', he thought. They were relaxing in a comfortable silence when suddenly both of their phones started going off with multiple notifications. Junhui sighed while Minghao just chuckled as they both reached for their phones.

 

Hoodat: I’m fucking crying.

Hoodat: no one better say shit about Junhao ever again or I WILL FCUKING GUT YOU

Booyouwhore: ???

Seungasong: he’s being deadass and so am I

Seungasong: there will be fucking bloodshed

Haoboutdat: what’s going on here

Wenandwhere: Jihoon is saying good things about us, don’t question a blessing

Thighsmile: Junhao??? Who made that??

WonInnaMilly: Jun did when he was drunk with ‘96 line and rambling about how he’s gonna marry Minghao and give their baby a mix of their names so that they see apart of themselves in the child even though it’s gonna be adopted.

WonInnaMilly: oops, that was a secret

Haoboutdat: I’m gonna cry all over again

Hoodat: DO YOU SEE WHAT I MAEN???

Mountvernon: I really thought that they were the freaky ones tho

Wenandwhere: Jihoon are you home right now?? Is that what that noise was earlier???

Seungasong: yea, we came in and saw you guys started to get comfy and were gonna ask if you wanted us to get anything from the cafe across the street when Hao started thanking you

Jisauce: please, I need details

Hoodat: let me tell you, when Jun went into a speech about how Hao could cry to him whenever he felt like it bc it shows that he trusts him. I wanted to walk in and cry to Junhui so he knew that I trusted him too

Mingupingu: awww

Booyouwhore: awwww

Soonerthanlater: lmao how Hao

Chantheman: awwwww

Chantheman: damn it hyung

Soonerthanlater: sorryyy

WonInnaMilly: how Hao is pretty funny tho

Wenandwhere: whatever, we’re gonna fuck now. K. Bye. Thanks.

Thighsmile: welp

Soonerthanlater: that was fun while it lasted

Seungasong: they lied, they’re cuddling rn

Hoodat: and they turned off their notifs so they don’t know that we literally see them through the cracks in the door

Jeonghayyy: please update us on the sitUATION

Seungasong: okay hollup

Booyouwhore: you see a bad bitch coming through

Chantheman: now what’s the hold up

Mountvernon: I didn’t know you guys listened to Onika

Soonerthanlater: FERKFWWDW oNIKA

WonInnaMilly: I am-

Mingupingu: disgusted

Jisauce: awwww, finishing each others sentences

WonInnaMilly: shut the fuck up

Jisauce: …

Jeonghayyy: suck a dick

WonInnaMilly: jokes on you, I just did

Chantheman: what the-

Mountvernon: I call all western artists by their real names

Thighsmile: so when you listen to Gods Plan ???

Mountvernon: then that’s Aubrey killing it

Jisauce: what in the fuck

Booyouwhore: I’m breaking up with you

Mountvernon: but I love you

Booyouwhore: fine

Thighsmile: WEAK

Seungasong: OMGGG

Hoodat: FUCKFRNFKR

Jisauce: it is against the law to not update us on the situation

Seungasong: BASICALLY, Minghao said that he was thirsty but didn’t want to get up and Junhui can’t get up either bc Minghao is pretty much laying on top of him

Hoodat: so homie g PULLS ON ONE OF THE FUCKING LIGHTS AND THIS WEIRD ASS SHIT STARTS HAPPENING AND THINGS ARE MOVING BUT LIKE IN A PLANNED SEQUENCE

Seungasong: it’s the type of shit you see in movies

Hoodat: AND NOW TWO BOTTLES OF ALOE VERA DRINKS JUST GENTLY LANDED NEAR THEM

Seungasong: with metal straws bc Minghao cares about the environment

Seungasong: fuck, bro

WonInnaMilly: Mingyu, I’m breaking up with you, I’m sorry but I’ve seen the light

Mingupingu: we just got together

Booyouwhore: Vernon, it’s over, it’s not me, it’s you

Booyouwhore: do better

Mountvernon: ...I bought you concert tickets to see Beyonce

Mountvernon: in Europe

Jisauce: Jeonghan, do I even need to say it

Jeonghayyy: I asked you to move in with me at a candlelit dinner

Jeonghayyy: you said it was romantic and that you loved it

Soonerthanlater: Seokmin, we’re done

Thighsmile: but you’re the love of my life

Soonerthanlater: lose my number

Chantheman: you need to up your game, hun

Booyouwhore: who are you dropping tho???

Chantheman: I’m not dropping anybody, I’m just encouraging myself to love me more

Jisauce: I will join you as I am now single

Jeonghayyy: I. Fucking. Love. And. Adore. You. With. My. Whole. Heart

Jisauce: … I guess I’ll take you back

Mingupingu: I did not pine over you for so long to have it end like this, we’re going out tomorrow to meet my sister cause that’s how much I feel for you already

WonInnaMilly: oh, ok

Mountvernon: I know so much shit about you and I don’t plan on getting that close to another person again. You ain’t going NOWHERE

Booyouwhore: damn, aight then

Thighsmile: ;)

 

Soonerthanlater: oh look, a notification on my new dating app, huh, he’s really cute

Thighsmile: ;(

Thighsmile: listen

Thighsmile: I dont want another pretty face, I don’t want just anyone to hold

Thighsmile: I don’t want my love to go to waste

Thighsmile: I want you 

Thighsmile: and your beautiful soul

Soonerthanlater: awwww, I love you so much

Jisauce: ….

Jeonghayyy: I feel like he deserves to know tho

Soonerthanlater: let me explain

Soonerthanater: we were talking about how stupid this song is while listening to it and he said even though it was cringey he thought of me and that was how he confessed his feelings

Booyouwhore: omg, that’s actually cute as fuck

Thighsmile: we know

Soonerthanlater: do better bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done the next chapter too and I'm getting started on the one after that, but I'll drop it over the weekend probably.  
> Thanks for reading!! Have a good day, drink water and be happy!!!


	6. toodles whores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for like 2/3 weeks  
> Enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason why I was gone at the end notes

WonInnaMilly: where did everyone disappefneifow

Jisause: deep breaths sweetie

Chantheman: but... he’s typing ???

Jeonghayyy: i don’t understand what you’re trying to get at tho Chan

Mingupingu: I took his phone away cause I wasn’t getting enough attention

Mingupingu: he moved across the room and is now glaring at me

Kim Mingyu has changed their name to MINGUPINGU

MINGUPINGU: HE’S POUTING NOW AND IS TRYING TO DO AEGYO TO GET ME TO GIVE HIM HIS PHONE BACK

Kim Mingyu has changed their name to Mingupingu

Soonerthanlater: I approve you changing your name to be screaming in my face now

WonInnaMilly: success

Mingupingu: I am a weak man

Chantheman: all those muscles for nothing

Mingupingu: they are NOT FOR NOTHING

Mingupingu: I carry all of the heavy stuff whenever Wonwoo wants to go shopping

WonInnaMilly: we do it against the wall and my feet don’t touch the ground

WonInnaMilly: it’s splendid

Jisauce: omg same

Jisauce: no one ever thinks that Hannie is ripped bc of how cute he is, but that boy gets the job done

Jisauce: and then he goes into overtime

Jeonghayyy: I just clocked out of work to clock back in to more work 

Booyouwhore: wait, you were texting at work this whole time???

Jeonghayyy: I’m the manager, I can do whatever the fuck I want

Mountvernon: wow, must be great being a manager at a cafe with angsty teens as your regulars

Jeonghayyy: it’s also great banging someone against a wall but I guess you wouldn’t know much bout that 

Mountvernon: ...

Mingupingu: it really isn’t just to fuck against a wall

WonInnaMilly: yea, the shower gets wild too

Mingupingu: I can pick up heavy things

Mingupingu: damn it Wonwoo let me flex

WonInnaMilly: come here and you can flex all you want

Mingupingu: time to flex

Jeonghayyy: where is Jihoon at, he would’ve shut this shit down by now

Seungasong: I just finished showing off my muscles

Hoodat: yes he did

Chantheman: this is a fucking mess

Thighsmile: I set an appointment to get baptised again

Thighsmile: bye sinners  


Soonerthanlater: toodles whores

Wenandwhere: just finished reading everything

Wenandwhere: and I don’t know where to begin

Haoboutdat: I think I do tho

Xu Minghao has changed their name to WenMinghao

Wen Junhui has changed their name to XuJunhui

XuJunhui: I’ve been waiting for us to change those old names for like the last 3 chapters

WenMinghao: whoops, don’t rush us

XuJunhui: us???

WenMinghao: me and the author

Jisauce: FUCK

Jisauce: WE ARE DONE JEONGHAN

Jisauce: I AM DONE WITH YOU 

Jisauce: DO YOU SEE HOW FUKCING CUTE THEY ARECKOSDOS

Jeonghayyy: I’m at the front door and I don’t think I’ll go to the gym today

Jeonghayyy: you’re not gonna hear much from us for the rest of the day

Jisauce: nope

Mountvernon: ????

Booyouwhore: did you just-

Chantheman: he cockblocked ?? himself ????

Jeonghayyy: he locked himself in the bathroom

Jeonghayyy: I don’t know what to do

Jeonghayyy: nvm, I got the answer now

Jisauce: FRGLERF

Jisauce: HE’S TRYING TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR

Jisauce: this is lowkey kinda hot

Jisauce: we’re gonna be buying a new door tomorrow, I guess

Jisauce: OMG THE FIRST HINGE CAME OFF 

Jisauce: HE’S LIKE ALL SWEATY AND SHIT FUCK

Chantheman: I called the police

Chantheman: they’re on their way now

Jisauce: lmaooo fuck the polinwjwafe

Jeonghayyy: we’ll be back in a couple of days

Booyouwhore: Chan, do you wanna come over and listen to the QUEEN album again

Chantheman: YESSS

Mountvernon: I’ll come too

Mountvernon: I’ve been wanting to listen to more Onika anyways

Booyouwhore: damn it Vernon

Mountvernon: whoops

XuJunhui: everybody is gone now

WenMinghao: lmaooo, I never though the gc could be this quiet

XuJunhui: I love you

WenMinghao: I love you too

Hoodat: THE FCUKING CUTESTGJHLGJL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have a ton of assignments and stuff. I'm in my senior year of high school and can't afford to fuck up right now. Sorry. Also I probably won't update again till like next week cuz I have a shit ton or projects and presentations and tests all due next week plus I'm starting my new job at Wal-mart soon. YIKES!!!  
> But after that I'm chilling and will be doing a lot more frequent/consistent updates.  
> YAYAYAY!!!!  
> Drink water, be happy, and please leave comments!!!


	7. what'd he say???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty late  
> really sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but I just wanted to update at least, sorry

WonInnaMilly: a bitch is quivering 

XuJunhui: who do I gotta cut that touched my brother

Mingupingu: cute friendship and all but he just met my sister and got really intimidated

Mingupingu: he tried to break up with me when I pointed her out

Seungasong: lmaoooo

WonInnaMilly: YOU DONT UNDERSTAND

WonInnaMilly: bad bitch / queen definition: Mingyu’s sister

XuJunhui: sounds accurate

WonInnaMilly: wait you’ve met her???

XuJunhui: yeaaa but I didn’t know she was his sister

XuJunhui: she was the director at the modeling campaign I did for Privé

WenMinghao: ohhhh I remember herrrr

WenMinghao: she was an ICON

Soonerthanlater: hmmmm sounds..

Thighsmile: ...inch resting

Hoodat: y’all bouts to get CUT

WonInnaMilly: will you really??? please don’t get my hopes up

Booyouwhore: ooff that was harsh

Mountvernon: that hit the soul ngl

Soonerthanlater: do you two only come out together to give unwanted input

Booyouwhore: yup

Mountvernon: sounds about right

Chantheman: btw are we really not gonna talk about how we haven’t seen / heard / read from Jihan in bit ???

Seungasong: Jihan???

Chantheman: Junhao had me feeling inspired

WenMinghao: cute

XuJunhui: cute

Chantheman: jinx

Chantheman: now you both owe me a kool-aid if you speak

XuJunhui: I mean we’re texting but okay

Chantheman: dammit

WenMinghao: don’t worry we’ll still get you your kool-aid tho

Chantheman: YES!!!

Mountvernon: I forget sometimes that you’re 12

Mingupingu: ummmm 

Mingupingu: my sister just offered to give Wonwoo a modeling contract and he agreed ???

XuJunhui: but he hates being photographed??? And hates people ???

Mingupingu: ikkk

WonInnaMilly: LOOK I WAS SCARED TO SAY NO

Soonerthanlater: so if she tells you to jump off a bridge

WonInnaMilly: I already jumped

Mingupingu: …

Mingupingu: no

WonInnaMilly: pardon

Jisauce: what’d he say???

Jeonghayyy: did he jus-

Thighsmile: now y’all come

Jeonghayyy: this is just our second intermission for snacks and bathroom breaks

Jisauce: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

WonInnaMilly: and what if I don’t need your permission

Hoodat: yea, what are YOU gonna do about it huh

WenMinghao: guys I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that

Mingupingu: thank you

Mingupingu: and no I did NOT mean it in a controlling manner

Mingupingu: I’m just saying that if you do this I’m not going to see you often and my sister will think that you’re a pushover for agreeing so quick

Mingupingu: I also know what type of clothes they’ll make you wear cuz Jun is doing the same campaign rn

Mingupingu: and I don’t want you to get stolen from me

Jeonghayyy: damn

Jisauce: that was cute

Jisauce: but

Jisauce: we’re going back at it

Jisauce: bye

WonInnaMilly: you are so stupid for thinking that some random hot people are going to change the way that I feel, there is no way that I would ever care about somebody the way I do about you 

Soonerthanlater: awwww

Seungasong: well I’ll be fucking damned

Booyouwhore: cute or whatevaaa

Thighsmile: so you got nothing to say Mingyu

WonInnaMilly: he’s squeezing the life out of me rn

WonInnaMilly: we’ll have to get back to y’all

Booyouwhore: please, take your time

Mountvernon: enjoy yourselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this is so late to the 3 people that actually read it.   
> I promise to update more frequently, also I'm trying to think of a plot for this so far and I low-key got nothing, but I'll force some magical shit.  
> Drink water unless you're fasting like me and be happpyyyy :)


End file.
